


药

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, F/M, Nazi Germany, Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia, Ustase, psycho disorder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1943年，德意志的战争进入焦灼阶段，而波西米亚和摩拉维亚保护国有自己的烦恼。In 1943, the war of Nazi Germany came to an intense stage. While the protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia had her own worry.
Relationships: Croatia/Serbia (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Germany (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	药

“你吃了什么？”

路德维希捻在佩特拉扣子上的手停下了。

“没有啊。”

佩特拉镇定地说。

但是她急促的呼吸、发烫的脸和不住地试图去勾他大腿的脚背叛了她。

本来一切顺利，和前几次一样。路德维希对于时间的把握十分严谨，像个钟表，只要稍微留意一下就能摸透。于是佩特拉计算着到了大约的时间，便将指甲盖大小的药片悄悄滑进胃里；当他们加完班开车回到他家时，药效几乎能够恰好发作。幸而他也不像维尔弗里德那样进门后还会拖沓上不知多久，总是直截了当。

但问题在于今天他们出门前耽搁了。路德维希披好外套准备走时接了一个电话，然后便一直讲了起来。她最开始还听着电话的内容，时不时捕捉到几个词，“达尔马提亚”什么的；但是过了一会儿就开始站不住了，心烦意乱地用指甲抠着门框上的木屑，用皮鞋的鞋尖刮着地毯上的毛，耳朵里只能听见路德维希低沉的声音，却听不懂他在说什么了。等他挂掉电话过来搂着她的肩膀出门时，她已经几乎遏制不住想要直接钻进他怀里的冲动了，他似乎是对她说了话，可是她的大脑一片空白，不知胡乱回答了什么。她甚至不想等他开车回到家，而想直接从副驾攀到驾驶座上。

她认为自己藏得很好，甚至到他把她抱上书桌时似乎都还没起疑心，袜子也脱了一半了；可是突然他就停下了。

“你吃了什么？”

“真的没有。”

“你对我是什么脸色我还不清楚吗？”

“没有，路德……”

“你，吃了什么？”

他把她往桌子里又推了一点，面无表情地按着她的肩膀上，盯得她心里发毛。如果说第一次是询问，第二次就是质问，第三次则是命令，并没有让她撒娇或者含糊其辞的意思。

她张了张嘴，艰难地憋出了一个单字：“药。”

路德维希讪笑了一声，摘下帽子往旁边的椅子上一丢。“我猜不是你跟勃兰登堡吃的那种‘药’吧？”

“……下次不会了。”

她低着头不敢抬起来看他，可是她已经快要受不了了。她接力遏制住自己想要直接扑在他身上的念头，她知道他不喜欢她太主动。

路德维希似乎是接受了，伸手继续将她的丝袜往下拽直至从脚跟褪出来。她迫不及待地将腿向前伸去，但被他一只手压住了膝盖，绕一个弯从膝窝把她一把捞了起来抱在怀里。佩特拉用牙咬着他的领子，这样能不至于因为这一定的的颠簸就发出一连串的呻吟。她的视线随着神智一起消磨得已经没那么清晰了，索性闭上眼睛，等他将她扔到床上后对她自作主张行为的惩戒的到来。

但她的背抵上的不是柔软的床垫而是坚硬的墙壁。墙上还贴着有烫金花纹的墙纸，粗糙的平面隔着薄薄的衬衫料子硌得她一阵痒。她迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，看见路德维希用另一只手取下了他束在国防军制服外面的皮带。他将她的两只手抻过头顶交叠在一起，皮带穿过金属扣紧紧地勒住了她的手腕，然后像提一只猫的两只前爪一样将她提起来。在她反应过来发生了什么之前，她已经像一件衣服一样，被悬空挂在了衣帽架的最顶端。衣钩的高度比路德维希还要高一个头，她即使绷紧脚尖，也完全踮不到地。

佩特拉难受得几乎想撞墙。燥热愈发地清晰，从腿间开始爬满全身，在她的体内横冲直撞，她甚至能清晰地感觉到每一滴汗水的轨迹。这屋里是不是开了暖气片？不然怎么会这样地热？她竭力地挣扎着，手腕传来一阵刺痛，一定是擦破皮了。可是皮带似乎越挣越紧，丝毫没有能够脱逃的迹象。

而路德维希已经重新走了回去，就在刚刚的那张书桌——他们做了许多次的书桌，不知为什么他就是特别喜欢书桌——前坐下，不紧不慢地翻看着一堆文件，似乎当她不存在一般。

她不断在有限的范围内竭力扭动着四肢，想要得到哪怕那么一点宽慰，但都无济于事；她知道自己像一条搁浅的鱼或斩半的蚯蚓一样蠕动，一定非常难看，可是她无法遏制自己。她的手没法接触自己来提供任何抚慰，甚至连蹭也找不到任何东西蹭，而一点也够不到地面的悬空将她的无力感无限放大。她没有办法自己解决，唯一能帮她的只有路德维希。

“路德，求求你，求你了，我错了……”

“我下次不会了……路……”

“求求你原谅我——”

“长官——帝国……”

她听见自己央求的声音从喉咙里一句一句挤出来，药效一点一点吞噬着她的意识，她甚至逐渐不知道自己在说些什么了，她只知道不断地道歉，表达自己的诚挚，希望他能回心转意，惩戒她几乎也等于是帮助她。

可是对面的人仍然置若罔闻。

不知道究竟这种煎熬过了多久，路德维希才终于放下了手中的钢笔，推开椅子站起身，朝她走过来，一边扯掉领带甩在桌子上。他军靴下的金属硬底掷地有声，一步一步地踩在木地板上，每一步都让她的心跟着颤一下。桌子到墙边的距离实在是很短，路德维希很快在她面前停下来，朝她伸出手。

他的手指一碰到她，她便将整张脸贴了上去，熟悉的皮革触感从皮肤传来——他没有摘手套，第三帝国总是不喜欢摘手套。她偏过头，讨好地一点点蹭着他的掌心，张着嘴不知道说什么好，只能一遍遍地小声叫着他长官，她知道他喜欢这样。

他的拇指便顺势探进了她的口中，将她的嘴角往外掰，唾液从她的嘴角滴了下去。她下意识地想要退让开来，曾经有哪一次他因为她的口水弄脏了他的手套而生气了。但是这一次他似乎显得并不是很在意。

路德维希的四指张开钳着她的下颚，拇指从她最远的后槽牙慢慢划上来，像是在一颗一颗地计数，绕过半圈后，将食指也探了进去，用两只手指钳住了她的舌根。她尝到了一丝咸味，不知是汗还是血，还是单纯的皮革的味道。德意志的手骨生得很大，她的口腔无法容下他三根以上的指头，只能发出微弱的呜咽声。皮手套粗糙的表面加上并不温柔的动作让她从舌根至舌尖，从上颚至嘴角都感到了砂纸般的摩擦，像噪音一样从体感传进她的耳朵。好一会，他才从她的嘴里退出去，取下那双手套，像是嫌它太脏一样用两只指头拎着，然后再度扳开她的嘴角，放在她的上下颌之间，轻挑了一下她的下巴，她便识相地咬住了。

路德维希继续了最初被打断的进程，去解她已经解到第三颗的衬衫纽扣，一直解到最尾端敞开，一丝清凉灌进她的上腹。相比而言下装的待遇则要差得多了，他甚至没费神拉开拉链就一把将铅笔裙扯了下来。下身一下暴露在空气中，激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。路德维希的手抱上了她的大腿根，这像是什么核准一样，佩特拉马上便将腿盘上他的腰胯。她听见他伸手解自己的裤子，很快便感到他抵在了她的入口，当然了，路德维希又不是性无能，过了这么久他肯定也已经硬了。紧张和宽慰同时涌上她的额头，随着他深吸了一口气，

突如其来的疼痛夹杂着快感侵袭而来，一切的燥热和空虚瞬间得到了填补，她反而几乎失声，喉咙里一点声音也发不出来。而眼睛里噙着的水雾总算盛不住了，顺着她的眼角滑了下来。突然，他贴到了她的面前，吻上了她的眼睛，她于是在迷糊中听见了短促的一句：

“别哭。”

她于是紧紧地闭上了眼睛，昂起头，而他的头贴在她的肩膀上，坚硬的下颚像捕兽夹一样钳住她的肩胛。

她感到他开始动了，一波一波的冲撞让她的腿险些没扣稳他的腰，而浑身也几乎不受控制地痉挛。她神志不清地一边叫着他长官、长官，但咬着手套让一切听起来只是意味不明的抽噎。路德维希微微抬起头，张开嘴咬住了她的脖子，牙尖正压在喉管两边，稍微用一些力就能碾破她的喉咙。他进而从喉口一路往上直至咬上她的耳廓。于是她又听见了一句：

“别吵。”

他不像是真的在惩罚她，或有可能是药物的作用，让她感受到的快感远大于疼痛。不如说这事实上就是她最开始想到这个小动作的原因。路德维希不是在乎做爱对象感受的类型，至少肯定是不在乎她的。似乎是在报复她的分心，突然一下发狠的冲撞让她夹杂着哭腔的一声闷哼穿透声带，但她也赶紧把残破的话语和咸腥的口水一起吞咽下去。  
她感觉到快了，就快了。药效让她的身体过分敏感，而也能更轻易地达到顶点。而路德维希受到她的影响亦然，她的身体已经消去了任何有意识时本能的抗拒，而只剩纯粹的欢迎了。这当然是会让他感到满意的。

路德维希稍稍退开了一些准备再次进入时，显然蹭到了什么地方，异常的刺激感像电流一样刺透了她，喉咙按捺不住一声哭叫，而这次她的牙口也因为脱力而松懈，手套一不留神便掉了出去，落在路德维希的靴子边。他发现了，在一个极其刁钻的位置一下刹住，佩特拉感到自己腰以下的所有肌肉都在一瞬间绷紧了，可他就是不动了。她艰难地支起眼皮，隔着一层水雾看见路德维希漂亮的蓝色眼睛。尤为剔透，也尤为阴沉。

佩特拉不知怎么办好，只好凑上去像刚才蹭他的手那样蹭他的脸，一边轻轻地吻他的脸颊和嘴角。她不知道他是否喜欢这样，可她不知道应该怎么办才好。幸运的是，她似乎找对了方法，路德维希看起来没有不满，他重新动了，又是一下到底，一下将所有积蓄的快感推向了巅峰。她绷紧脚尖仰起头差点叫出来的时候，路德维希一下子吻住了她，把她的声音淹进了喉咙里，连同呛鼻的烟味和皮革的味道。没有酒味，今天他们一直加班到深夜，没来得及和其他人一起去酒馆。

路德维希的吻并不像吻，而像是另一种侵袭，没有给她丝毫回应的余地。等他终于松开时，她的脸已经因为缺氧而通红了，或者是因为刚才的一场激烈的性事。

一次成功的发泄让酥麻漫向她的全身。佩特拉喘着粗气趴在他的肩膀上，好一会儿才抬起头轻轻地舔舐他的嘴角。他们几乎没有接吻过。她想起来以前跟普鲁士说她不肯吻路德维希，因为他的吻技太差，路德维希听说之后还郁闷了大半天。但那是谎话，他的吻技不算出众，但并没有糟糕到让她不想接近的地步。只是因为她看着他想起了别人。

佩特拉缠着他的腿刚刚放松了一些便往下滑去，正想扣牢往上蹬好，突然路德维希一下抽身退了出去，她下意识往前一倾想用腿钩住他，手臂被猛地一下扯住了才想起来自己的手还吊在衣钩上。路德维希离开让她的下身一下就空虚了，精液顺着她的腿内侧往下流，只是让她的腿更痒了。她抬起头，迎面对上了路德维希冰冷的表情。

“你知道错了吗？”

恐惧再次灌上她的耳梢，她原以为他已经消气了。“我知道了，对不起，以后不会再这样了……”

但是路德维希并没有重新再开始的意思，而是开始清理自己而后开始穿裤子了。这并不合理，平时他也并不是做一次就会满足的，反而是要她来请他结束。第三帝国要关注的事情太多了，他总是精神紧张，只有不断的发泄才能排解焦虑情绪，恢复冷静。前几次没有穿帮的原因也是如此，等他结束时她的药效也已消耗干净了。

看着他系好领带、戴好帽子，对着镜子整理好仪容，抬手看了看表，佩特拉慌张极了。“长官，长官——求你了，放我下来，不麻烦您，我自己解决——”

路德维希朝她走来，她伸长脖子迎上去，可他也只是摸了一下她的头，吻了一下她的脸，什么也没说，转身打开了一旁的房门，砰地一声将一切关在了对面。

她听见门把手扣上的声音时，彻底绷不住了，发出了近乎嘶吼的痛哭。她的身体和精神都像炉灶上煎锅里的油渍，她知道即将消耗殆尽了，可还是在忙不迭地沸腾。她从未想过筋疲力尽与极度亢奋之间的区别能这样小。

不知过了多久，她才迷迷糊糊地听见了门把手打开的声音。有谁来了。“救救我……救——”她听见自己的话语被哭声盖住，然后被来人的影子盖住。

那人把她放了下来，她也不顾手臂的酸麻一下便搂了上去，手顺着那人的领口一直往上，拂过一层薄纱一样的布料直至拢住发尾，刺猬一样的尖锐的头发扎得她的手心又一阵瘙痒。

“利奥波德？”她迷迷糊糊地喃喃，只有仅剩的意识指正她巴伐利亚不会有闲情逸致来做这种事。

可她也懒得管了，是谁都无所谓。她几乎是急切地凑上去就想要吻，但被粗暴地推开，一下失去平衡往后倒去，那人的手又抓着她乱得一团糟的领子往前一拽，才没让她的后脑勺垂直磕到墙上。她还想奋力地睁眼看清一些，但紧接着，那只手就掐上了她的喉咙，毫不留情地逐渐收紧，直至她真真切切地感到了呼吸困难。脸上的通红已经不知是药物制造的情欲还是窒息的充血。

在心脏过载和缺氧的夹击下，佩特拉很快就晕了过去。

她是被冷醒的。

佩特拉发现自己在一个装满水的浴缸里泡着。寒意从胸口一直延展到四肢，头发像湿答答的蚯蚓一样黏在脸上，浑身的血液都像结冰了一样，皮肤似乎都能开出霜花来。浴缸里装的一定是水龙头直出的冷水，在柏林的深秋近乎零度。

她哆嗦着想坐起身，被一只手顶着额头一把按了回去，凉水溅到脸上又是一阵寒颤。她顺着那只手仰起头往后看，惊讶地看见了帕瓦奥·托弥斯拉夫的脸。

“乌斯塔沙。”她的舌头冻得连话也说不利索，似乎连脸也马上要冻僵了。“你要杀我吗？”

“别动。药效应该还没过吧？”

他这么一说她才想起来这回事。除了仍然有些头晕眼花以外，她几乎没有过量的药效上头时该有的状态，她能够认清面前的人，也能看出自己在哪儿，而且也暂且没有了汲汲想要与人交欢的紧迫。看来冰水确实能够非常有效地抵御情欲。

只是一般人不会想到这么做。代替情欲爬满全身的是刺骨的湿冷。就像手被拧断就感觉不到肠胃炎，人死了就不会痛。

但即使看她冷得浑身发抖，帕瓦奥貌似也没有要让她出来的打算。他手里正拿着一把拆了一半——或是装了一半——的手枪，穿着全套的乌斯塔沙军装，看起来下一刻就要杀人，上一刻也正在杀人，只是被她打断了。乌斯塔沙军装的版型与南斯拉夫军装相似，除了上臂赫然嵌着一个红白格子的盾形，如同叛逆的血溅在泛斯拉夫天真的纸上。军帽上也缝着一样的标识，压过了他枯燥的金发和毫无生气的蓝眼睛。第三帝国曾经说过克罗地亚人祖上与雅利安人同源，证据就是帕瓦奥和他们几不可分的金发和蓝眼。但乌斯塔沙的头发其实和他们是很不一样的，一点不像金子，更像干燥的稻草，随时像要被山谷的林火引燃。

她好一段时间没见到帕瓦奥了。他上次和哥斯塔一起回他们的半岛上去，处理南斯拉夫杂草一样怎么也剿不干净的游击队，一去就去了几个月，直到最近形势不对，第三帝国召他回来讨论南边的攻势。看他连衣服都没换，估计是今天晚上刚下的飞机。

他抹了一把溅到枪管上的水，抬起有些郁闷的眼睛盯着佩特拉。

“我不是说过让你跟他搞好关系的吗，波西米亚？怎么我走了一趟，他现在还是不愿意见你？”

“……我不知道。”

他指的是斯洛伐克。

在上次帕瓦奥离开前，刚好斯洛伐克终于受不了她，而不肯接送她也不和她说话了。乌斯塔沙于是替他接了她一次，向她描述他如何朝他仇人的胸口开枪，打得血肉模糊一滩烂泥，看他骄傲的心脏和漂亮的奖章一起像垃圾一样从身上穿出去掉在地上，缺氧缺血在地上像虫子一样爬；她该为斯洛伐克未曾那样报复她而感恩戴德。说完以后，又再三恳求她不要告诉斯洛伐克他威胁了她，否则斯洛伐克就不带他嫖娼了。帕瓦奥走了之后，她总算肯主动和他说话了，于是他们和谐了很长一段时间。只是就在他回来的两天前，她又不知对斯洛伐克说了什么，于是他又不肯来接她了。

那天晚上她和勃兰登堡嗑了药，又喝了酒，是不是还打了针？最后一定是断片了，她甚至不记得斯洛伐克是什么时候、怎样来接她的了。

她是真的不知道发生了什么，只是根据第二天他的眼神来看，她一定是说了很糟糕的话吧。

帕瓦奥对她的答案并不满意，但也不打算深究，转而用手里的枪指了指她浸泡在水里的身体。

“德意志给你喂的药吗？”

“不啊，我自己吃的。”佩特拉在水里呼了口气，看着浮起的水泡被空气撞破。

帕瓦奥难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。“你吃那玩意儿干嘛？”

“为了爽啊。不然呢？”

“就你这也不爽啊？”

“那泡在一缸冰水里当然爽不起来了。”

“刚刚德意志也没打算跟你爽的意思啊？”

佩特拉僵了僵，往水里缩了一点。

“……那是因为他生我气了。”

她不是不知道为什么路德维希生气。情药之于性事可以是推促，也可能是麻痹。她在逃避他，而他不喜欢被逃避。

可那有什么办法呢？他对她来说确实太陌生了。她不熟悉他的喜怒，不熟悉他的身体，不熟悉他的言语，不熟悉他的思维。第三帝国不是她理解的东西。

她摸摸自己的手腕，被勒过的地方已经没有一点感觉了。她在水面下拨开通透的冰凉，缓缓地往自己的大腿里侧摸去，可是也什么都感觉不到，她的下肢被冻得几乎没有知觉。寒意仍然试图顺着她的脖子爬上头顶，一刻不停。

“帮帮我吧，乌斯塔沙。”

她看见帕瓦奥的表情滞了一下，目光终于从手里的枪上抬了起来。他本以为她只是在开玩笑，但是很显然佩特拉是认真的。

“求你了，我不想这样，这样太冷了。”

她又将身子从水里探出来了一些，呼出了颤巍巍的气息，睫毛上还沾着星星点点的水珠，这样眨着眼睛仰视他。她昨天刚刚打薄了头发，从一半的脖子剪到齐颔，她知道这让她看起来更加无害。脏兮兮的颜色披散着，湿漉漉地紧贴头颅。

这个情境一定极具劝导意味。一个胳臂没有一点肌肉的、比普通人矮一个头的、毫无攻击性的女人，一个被保护的、附庸的、可以受制和暂时归属于他的女人，一个无助的、欲壑难填的、亟待拯救的女人，在一个任何人做任何事都不会受到任何责难的地方，在一个没有战争的只为了醉酒、幻梦、宽慰和爱而存在的城市，温柔乡，避风港，灵魂的象牙塔向他提出邀约。醒昼多累，柏林的夜晚总是很长。

但是乌斯塔沙叹了口气，按着她的头顶把她往水里又推了一下。

“我要是睡了你，斯洛伐克就不带我嫖娼了。”

佩特拉烦躁地垂下眼睛。

又来了，他总是这样说，总是因为斯洛伐克。她现在和他还有什么关系呢？他们早就不是夫妻了，只有帕瓦奥才会在意她还有过斯洛伐克妻子这个身份。她自己都差不多快忘了。更何况他们哪有这样的约束呢？别说是普鲁士现在不在柏林，就是他在，该睡勃兰登堡不是照睡。换过来也一样。

——嫖娼！又是嫖娼。他永远都用一样的说法。他确实说过许多次，可她也说过让他不用管斯洛伐克，她也可以带他嫖娼，而且去的地方比斯洛伐克能带他去的更高级，因为她是荣誉雅利安人。

荣誉雅利安人。

佩特拉眨了眨眼睛。

这个称号还是巴伐利亚替她担保说服路德维希给她的。她和日耳曼的子嗣们从第一帝国开始熟悉，他们了解她也习惯了她的存在，并不太介意她的斯拉夫身份。可第三帝国介意。他说匈牙利、罗马尼亚和保加利亚是帝国重要的盟友，克罗地亚和斯洛伐克是突出的斯拉夫人，而她哪个都不是。他说她的土地上有着过多的罗姆人，她的血比其他斯拉夫人更加腌臜；她争辩说明明匈牙利的罗姆人也不少，但被批评是狡赖和抹黑帝国的盟友。

她知道自己对他来说很重要，她的军工厂为德军在前线的兴盛付出了许多，可这并不能改变她身上的血。只是赖于这个身份，路德维希才不至于太为难她。

只要她还是忠诚和善良的，劣等的血统也能够被宽容。

路德维希这样应允她。

这些思考让她又焦虑了起来。她于是又转过眼睛去看帕瓦奥，他又在重新拆他的枪，在她没醒来的时候他不知道拆了又装了多少次。她以前也喜欢拆枪和装枪，但是这个爱好已经被她遗忘很久了。

不知是不是浴缸里的水被她的体温也焐热了，镇静的效果已经不比最初。水面把她切开，水下仍然缺乏知觉，可空气中的皮肤又开始燥热。任何一点气息的微动都足以掀起一层浮想，水滴从额头描着她面颊的轮廓一直滑下来，几乎像一只手指在爱抚她的脸。

“别动。”

手腕被一把抓住的时候，她才发现自己无意识地将手从水里拎了出来，正企图伸向帕瓦奥。

他面无表情地扯着她往回拽，把整只手臂重新推进水里。

但只是暴露在空气中这么数秒，无形的蚂蚁便从她的指甲盖开始往上啮咬。乌斯塔沙手心被枪把磨出来的茧盖过了第三帝国的皮带勒出的红印，一切触感像水滴流进洼地一样汇集在腕上。

这究竟是药物的作用还是心理作用已经不重要了，她只是想和乌斯塔沙做爱。她没有和他做过啊，以前的一千年和最近的三四年都没有。他们不够熟悉，他们相当陌生；可是谁对她能比路德维希对她更陌生呢？

为什么她的头还必须浮在水面以上呼吸？应该把头也砍下来丢进去，她想。

乌斯塔沙不是会砍人的头的吗？

德国人不会砍她的头，可是乌斯塔沙会。他只是不肯。

“塞尔维亚。”

几乎在她发出这个音节的同时，咔嚓地一声，她听见帕瓦奥手里的枪上了膛。

她知道如何激怒每一个人，激怒乌斯塔沙是最轻易的，他有着近乎间歇性疾病一样的精神过敏。

“你在巴尔干是打输了吗？”

帕瓦奥原本死气沉沉的眼睛变得凌厉，盈满的杀意几乎外溢。“波西米亚——”

“南斯拉夫游击队是不是很难缠啊，是不是把你们弄得晕头转向的？”

“捷克，闭嘴。”

“你是不是什么都没做成，第三帝国是把你召回来受命的还是问责的？”

“我听第三帝国说基尔伯特让你抓南斯拉夫来着。你抓到了吗？”

“你走的时候脖子可还是完好无伤的，现在怎么缠了绷带？瞧，还在渗血呢——”

她深吸了一口气。

“是塞尔维亚给你留的吗？”

在她还能够发出下一个音前，帕瓦奥的手刺透水面毫不留情地狠狠扼住了她的咽喉。漆黑的枪口直直顶在她的眉间，指头并非扣着护圈而是已经抵在了扳机上。

对，这样就对了。她几乎想迫不及待地迎上去。

他的手骨节分明，力道骇人，毫无温存，似乎生而为了不知分寸的攻击，在路德维希家里他必然就是用这只手轻易地将她的喉管与空气掐开。现在也能随时在她身上留下不可抹消的痕迹。他的个头和普鲁士差不多，但是手臂看起来比普鲁士还要壮，肯定也能把她一下从水里捞出来丢到床上，扯掉这紧紧贴着她上身的一层废料。被子会被她身上的冷水泼湿，但马上那就再不重要了，清水既滑腻又干涩，充满可能，温度再低也足以成为另一剂催化物。

或者不用在床上也行，桌子上也行，窗台上也行，木地板上也行，或者过道发黄的地砖上也行，不然哪也不用去，就在浴缸里也行。泄掉这令人窒息的冷水吧，把她按在浴缸的瓷壁上，膝盖威胁地压住她的腿间吧。用他能将人的头骨像蛋壳一样捏碎的手指也行，用他刚才拆了装装了拆的手枪也行，如果他觉得她会弄脏了他的枪，那么不用也行。他会由于愤怒而如此用力，极尽凶狠，近乎杀意，可对她构不成威胁，不过是她从他身上搜刮索取出来的愉悦，都是她求之不得的所望所愿。

德国人都不爱留胡子。与留着胡茬的人接吻是什么感觉呢，唇舌绞缠的时候脸会被扎得瘙痒吗？她可以用吻向他央求，从他的下巴一直吻到额头，然后让他用猛禽的喙一样的手扣住她的肩头吗？她会半个动弹不得，不得不趴在他的耳边，请他宽恕她的失言。如果他由于过于厌恶而不想看见她的脸，抓着她的头发将她的额头磕上床头或浴缸的边缘，按着她的脖子而从后面进入，那她只能把一切悔过之意化作呢喃灌进他的耳朵里，叫他乌斯塔沙、克罗地亚、托弥斯拉夫、帕瓦奥、保罗、帝国的盟友和尊敬的长官，等他消气后吻他。

她总是选择这样的方式向路德维希道歉，他多数时候也能因此原谅她，和利奥波德说的一样，只要她忠诚和善良。他不会伤害她，他们都不会伤害她。

可是最后帕瓦奥还是松开了手。

“别烦我了，波西米亚。”

他退开去，把沾到的水往地上一甩，然后在衣服上擦干手，重新在浴缸旁边的板凳上坐下。他把枪上的滑块推了回去，不再看她。

她哭了。

乌斯塔沙不是很暴戾吗？不是德意志最恐怖的随从吗？不是磨牙吮血，杀人如麻吗？他们在柏林见到的乌斯塔沙总是这样压抑。他像个斯洛伐克。只有斯洛伐克这样荒唐不经。为什么他不能被激怒？为什么他不能像其他人一样放弃思考？明明在这里所有人都不想思考。柏林是一座不需要思考的城市。

不，她并不是想被粗暴地对待——怎么会有人想呢？但那是唯一能避免思考的办法。无论是暴力还是性爱，疼痛还是纵欲，让感官淹没精神，冲动麻痹理智。就和她跟着勃兰登堡打的针嗑的药一样。她一开始也劝哈特温戒掉，那不是好东西——那怎么会是好东西呢？

可是现在她觉得理解他了。那当然是好东西。是药三分毒，是毒三分药。没有什么能比天昏地暗和醉生梦死更快乐。如果能在某一次药劲之中快乐地死去，那就更好不过了。

不要远离她，不要怜惜她。不要这样小心地对她啊。

她并不值得，她无法偿还啊。

她不想冷静下来。她不想冷静下来。

佩特拉再一次想探出身来的时候，她刚刚一直盯着的那只手猛地伸过来，并非朝着脖颈而是一把抓住她的脸，毫不犹豫地往水里狠狠地一按。水在她的眼前合拢，一下侵入她的鼻腔，顺着她没来得及屏住的一口气冲进肺里。人体无法承受的外来温度瞬间与静止的血液相连，霎时压制住了她的所有活动。四肢早已毫无知觉了，甚至无法为她提供挣扎的力气，只剩大脑和睁着的眼睛清晰地感受寒冷吞噬她的最后一点体温。

冷，只有冷。动弹不得的冷，铺天盖地排山倒海的冷，剥夺傲慢与偏见理智与情感的冷，真实的冷盖过一切善意或恶意的欺骗的冷，无法逃离的冷。

像她到柏林那年的第一场寒流。

波西米亚早就在体温过低的边缘，甚至没有扑腾几下就失去了意识，但以防万一，帕瓦奥还是在水里按多了好一会儿才肯把她提起来，像一条死鱼一样耷拉在浴缸的边上，身上的水滴滴答答地和刚才被泼出来的一滩汇在一起。

克罗地亚深深地吸了一口气。

“好了，姑奶奶。现在让我怎么跟你弟解释呢？”

玄关处传来脚步声的时候，帕瓦奥刚好拆完那把枪第二百三十九次。

他并没有用秒表精确计时，可他确信最后这一次一定突破了记录，因为波西米亚终于彻底昏死过去了，他得以心无旁骛。

他对着浴室里惨白的灯光看了一下，枪管上有几道划痕，但已经是他近期收的最漂亮的一把了。谁都需要一点能让自己忘却烦心事的小活动，德意志打人，波西米亚上床，他拆枪装枪和砍塞尔维亚人的头。这把枪就是他离开前剁掉最后一个游击队员的脑袋后，从后者身上掏出来的。

“托弥斯拉夫。你这是杀了她吗？”

帕瓦奥仰起头，倒着看见斯洛伐克站在了浴室门口。他在把波西米亚溺晕了好一会后，才想起来给安德雷打个电话。

“我亏你想得出来泡冰水这种办法啊……”

“不然怎么办？我哪有这种经验。”

“你就不能打镇静剂？”

“半夜两点钟你让我上哪找镇静剂去？”

“你就一直把她这样在冰水里泡着吗？她晕都晕过去了就至少把她从水里捞出来啊！”

“捞出来要是又醒了怎么办？”

“打镇静剂啊！”

“哪有镇静剂啊！”

安德雷熟练地从大衣兜里掏出了一个玻璃瓶和一支针管，朝他晃了晃。帕瓦奥也懒得问他为什么要随身带着这种东西了。

斯洛伐克看起来想骂他，又不知道骂什么，表情糟糕透顶。这没办法，毕竟波西米亚的样子实在是过于狼狈。湿漉漉的头发粘在脸上，手臂僵耸着，两条光溜溜的腿因为寒冷而摆得扭曲，惨白的衬衫在水中和瘦削的身子黏在一起，脸比衬衫更白，嘴唇紫得像是已经被吊死二十天的人。

“你不会是把她打晕的吧？”

不，我是把她掐晕的，还把她的头按水里淹死了。帕瓦奥在心里想，但说出来变成了：“我日你斯洛伐克，我把她运回来还给她提供了陪聊服务，你应该给我钱。”

“我没有带钱。”

帕瓦奥翻了个白眼。

是，斯洛伐克就是会随身带着镇静剂却不带钱的人。

他本来不觉得把一个滚烫的人丢进冰水里降温有任何问题，但是看着安德雷真的去探她的鼻息，他才后知后觉，浸冰水确实是一种拷问时用的酷刑。即使他们的体质远强于普通人，也不意味着可以在冰水里泡半个钟头仍安然无恙。

更何况波西米亚的状态比普通人还虚弱得多。她瘦得令人咋舌，浑身上下散发着一股病态的善意。或许是国内越来越糟糕的形势，或许是保护国彻底归附于帝国的现实；或许没那么抽象，就是因为她在吸毒。他刚刚抓住她的手腕时看见了上面像麻疹一样漫布的蓝紫色针孔。那可不是斯洛伐克打镇静剂能留下的痕迹。

她一直在变得更弱，比起他上一次离开的时候她又瘦了，但她自己似乎没有意识到，她大概还觉得自己看起来很诱人呢。帕瓦奥在喝酒时听认识的或不认识的德意志邦国——州——描述波西米亚：异样的，温驯和诱人达到出奇的平衡。

他猜想她也一定这样纠缠过哥斯塔，德意志的要求或者她自己的消遣；但想必也无功而返。克罗地亚是乐于看人示弱的类型，尚对波西米亚提不起兴致，不用说更温和的保加利亚。事实就是只有日耳曼人才能对这样的波西米亚硬得起来。他们旷世的旧情在此时既是祝福又是诅咒。

波西米亚是异样的，他们都知道；而帕瓦奥最熟悉，这种扭曲的症状曾经很长一段时间寄居在斯洛伐克身上。匈牙利永远都在说他是无用的，他是低贱的，他是孱弱的，他唯一的价值就是为她奉献。波佐尼将马扎尔少得可怜的怜悯视作珍宝，因为身为对她有用的仆从而荣幸，他认为他在被需要和爱。或许直到上个世纪的全欧革命时，甚至这个世纪初，他才摆脱那个顽疾。

现在的波西米亚和那时的斯洛伐克一模一样。

谁都需要一点能让自己忘却烦心事的小活动，这是她的消遣，缓解病痛的药方。

“没事，呼吸没停。”安德雷似乎看出了他在想什么。“不会有事，只要生命体征还在就行。有一次德意志放掉了她一半的血，她也就是睡了一个星期，体温过低应该也差别不大。可能让她睡几天，但是不会死。”

他把波西米亚从水里抱出来轻轻放在毛地毯上，用帕瓦奥递过来的毛巾给她擦身，动作温柔得像在擦一具玻璃尸体。他擦着擦着，用自己的脸贴了一下她的肩颈，一瞬间触电似的弹开，看来是没料到会有这样冰凉。潦草地擦干之后，他将自己的大衣脱了下来将她裹住，也像抱一具尸体一样抱起来。

帕瓦奥意识到，他应该避免让自己的想象中遍布这么多尸体。

看安德雷打算走了，他喊住他。“等一下，诺瓦克。”

“嗯？”

“匈牙利在哪？”

“在匈牙利。”

“干！”他骂了一句，“好不容易回来一趟。”

安德雷有气无力地笑了笑。

“你死心吧……就算她还在柏林也估计不会理你。她有点——不太正常了。”

帕瓦奥顿了顿。

他走了之后他们俩之间又发生了什么，波西米亚不肯告诉他，他却不能询问另一个人——他总不能告诉斯洛伐克自己威胁了她吧！他当然不是真的觉得波西米亚和南斯拉夫一样可恨。他只是看烦了她一边宽心地与德国人滚上床，一边标榜仍然记恨斯洛伐克；看烦了斯洛伐克为她生闷气的样子——过去的几百上千年哪！斯洛伐克可曾酗过酒吗？他竟然会在柏林拉着帕瓦奥去酗酒了。

最先背叛捷克斯洛伐克的是捷克而不是斯洛伐克，波西米亚的迁怒是不公正的。

可是斯洛伐克太奇怪了。他不是不会腻烦波西米亚，不是不会生她的气，不是不会狠心放她自己跑去与德国人过夜，赌气似的顺应她表现出来的意愿。但真的给他打电话时，电话只响了一声就接通了。他静静地听帕瓦奥解释完状况、让他来接她，也什么没说就挂掉了，过一会就出现在他家门口。他的表情现在已经比刚到时精神了许多，似乎光是怀里抱着波西米亚，就足以让他的情绪恢复过来。

匈牙利不正常，匈牙利当然不正常。匈牙利从来就不是什么正常的人。德意志正常吗？波西米亚正常吗？我看起来正常吗？

只有你一个人正常，克罗地亚想。你太不正常了。

他从上衣兜里掏出了一个满的新弹匣，三两下利索地换进枪里，在手里转一下，递给安德雷。“给你防身。”

“不需要。”安德雷摇了摇头，“柏林没有战争，没有游击队也没有冲突，没有危险。”

“拿着吧，总会需要的。”帕瓦奥坚持，见他抱着波西米亚没有手接，就硬塞进了他的腰带里。

“柏林是最危险的。”他说。

（完）


End file.
